


The Unexpected Guest

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [14]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Confusion, Cookies, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Gift Fic, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: In this fic, the reader entertains an unexpected guest





	The Unexpected Guest

The familiar green glow reflected off the walls of the hallway. You knew it had to be Zeta-7, like it could ever be anyone else, but when you walked into the living room, you found an unconscious Rick and a serious faced brunette teen. Before you could ask, the teen, who you later learned was a Morty had saved your Rick from a group of predatory VelocirRicks. While you believed this, there was something disquieting about the kid. Nonetheless, you helped him lay Zeta-7 on the couch, and invited him to stay a while.

The eyepatch Morty stared coldly at you for a good ten seconds, before following you into the kitchen. Hmm, what would Rick do? Oh, he'd offer some sort of beverage and something to nibble on. In actuality, there wasn't much in your fridge, but you had some leftover cookies Rick had given you the day before. Sugar cookies, ginger snaps, everything but the kitchen sink cookies, lavender shortbread, cardamom swirl, and good old chocolate chips. 

You placed the plate on the table, then stepped back, as though dealing with a feral animal. 

He studied you, then the goodies in front of him, and smelled them, before taking a tentative bite. A quiet swear escaped him as he allowed himself to indulge. Funny kid, you thought, didn't seem to like conversation. Your questions he answered curtly, until the conversation came to a stand still. If only Zeta-7 was conscious, he'd do a way better job at entertaining a guest then you could.

Damn it, you hadn't given him anything to drink. What did teens like? Oh, soda, juice, horchata? Then, you remembered you still had a bottle of coke left. 

Again he flashed you that suspicious glare, and stared at the bottle. It's only the best kind you said, since the Mexican bottled coke was the only kind with real ingredients. This, you knew Rick would have somewhat approved of, though juice would have been better. He drank it, though all the while staring at you.

This was weird, and you had enough. Was there something on your face or something, you asked.

With care, he set the bottle down. It wasn't about the drink or the food, but he asked who you were in relation to Rick. His girlfriend you replied, somewhat anxious at the way he raised his brow.

Only then did you hear him laugh, a full on belly laugh which almost made him fall off his chair. You didn't see what was so funny, but he responded with how improbable it was for someone like Zeta-7 to even be conscious to the fairer sex, let alone get as far as forming a steady relationship without letting his self doubt get in the way. You returned the question, asking to who was this eyepatch Morty in relation to your Rick. With a conceited chuckle, he smirked. An ally, for now at least.

Okay, well that wasn't creepy.

You two heard Zeta-7 groan, and the teen decided it was time to go. You asked him to stay a little longer, since Zeta-7 would want to thank him personally. No, he said, sure that they would cross paths again. You got a ziploc baggie, and packaged the leftover cookies carefully, knowing Rick would want him to have them.

With this, he gave you what could almost be called a smile, and left. When Rick woke, you told him everything that happened, but he didn't recall anything about VelociRicks, or any young teen, though he was grateful. Again, you hadn't gotten the boys name, and after you described him in detail, he was baffled. It couldn't be, he sighed, and he shook his head. You asked him what was the matter, but all you heard was Zeta-7 whisper _Morty_.

 


End file.
